


Love is a Battlefield

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: After a long separation, Allura gets to pair up with her favourite sparring partner again.





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the title.

Allura stood panting over the deactivated gladiator, her bayard dangling from her hand, her skin glistening with sweat. She had definitely run it through its paces this morning, stretching the capabilities of even its advanced combat AI. She flicked a damp strand of hair away from her face, debating whether to go another round or just hit the showers. It had been a good workout, but she still felt on edge, unsatisfied. She had the training hall reserved until the end of the varga, but she wasn’t convinced battling the robot again would make a difference to her mood.

The door to the gym slid open with a quiet hiss, and she turned around, ready to tell the newcomer they were welcome to start early. To her surprise however, it was not one of the other Paladins. Instead, Prince Lotor stood leaning against the wall next to the door, smirking at her.  He’d been away with Keith and Kolivan for almost a phoeb, on a mission with the Blade of Marmora. They weren’t expected back for another few quintents; the assignment must have gone better than expected.

“Hello Princess,” he drawled. “Training day, is it?” He nodded toward the slumped droid. “Would you care for a  _ real _ challenge?” Apparently he didn’t feel that his errand with the Blade had kept his combat skills sharp enough.

She flashed him a fearless grin. “Yes, but you’ll do.” She dropped into a fighting stance, and activated her bayard. He drew his sword as he strode forward, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Allura cracked her whip outward, and in a fraction of a tick the glowing blue tendril wrapped itself around Lotor’s ankle. She yanked hard, intending to pull the leg out from under him; but he flipped backward and rolled into a crouch. Gritting her teeth, she lashed out again; this time he was ready and simply spun out of the way. She noticed with satisfaction that he was no longer smiling, however. She kept on the offensive; with her greater reach she knew her best option was to keep him busy and out of mélée range. He was almost as strong as she was, and her weapon was not suited to fending off a slashing attack; but if she could wear him down, or catch him off balance, she might be able to pin him down or ensnare him. This was easier said than done, however. Lotor was as quick as he was strong. He danced and whirled away from her strikes, somehow gaining ground on her at the same time.

Blood roaring in her ears, Allura flicked her bayard out once more, coiling the energy whip around his sword arm. This time he grabbed the sizzling cord with his free hand and pulled her off her feet, slipping his hand free and spinning toward her while she stumbled forward. She recovered just in time to avoid his blade, but then he swept her legs from under her and she landed hard on her back with the wind knocked out of her lungs. She gasped and swore as she rolled away from another slashing attack, but came up swinging and caught him on the jaw with her bayard’s cross guard. Seeking to press her brief advantage while he staggered backward, she held the whip with both hands like a garrotte and lunged; he managed to steady himself and raise his blade just before she could wrap the cord around his neck.  _ Stalemate. _

She held the crackling thread of her bayard across his throat, while his sword was poised just below her own; both of them flushed and out of breath.  _ This. This is what I needed. _ Her expression softened, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Stars, I’ve missed you,” she breathed. She deactivated her weapon and let it fall to the floor. Lotor dropped his sword, and she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him hungrily. Her fingers tangled in his long silky hair, while his gloved hands caressed her, lingering over the pale pink markings left exposed by her workout gear. It had been so long since she’d been properly touched; the heat of her arousal grew so quickly she thought she might combust. She moaned into Lotor’s mouth as he pushed her back against the nearest wall. “My room,” she gasped, as his lips moved down over her neck. “ _ Now.”  _ She could feel his erection, hot and thick, through the layers of fabric between them, and she ached to feel him inside her again.

“I can’t wait that long,” he whispered, breathless. He pushed her cropped tank top up over her breasts, and rolled her stiff, swollen nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sending a wave of pleasure straight to her clit. She gasped and arched up into him as heat throbbed between her legs.

“Not here,” she whimpered, as he bent to suck the peak of her other breast. “Someone… anyone could catch us…!”

Lotor slipped a hand down the front of her leggings, stroking between her slick folds while he continued to tease her aching nipples. “Tell me to stop,” he murmured against her fevered skin. He pressed his thumb against her clit, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

“N-no,” she begged, desperate. The idea that one of the Paladins—or stars forbid,  _ Coran _ —could walk in at any moment was terrifying, but the danger only intensified her desire. “No, don’t, don’t stop, please,” she moaned, bucking her hips against his hand.

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled. Allura whined in frustrated dismay as he pulled away, but it was only long enough to spin her around and press her against the wall. She gasped as he roughly yanked her pants and underwear—already thoroughly soaked—down to her knees. With one hand, he pinned her wrists above her head while he used the other to free his cock from his leggings.

“Oh quiznak, please…  _ please, _ hurry…!” Almost frantic with need, she spread her legs as much as she could manage and canted her hips back, presenting herself to her lover. She shivered with bliss as he rubbed his length against her dripping slit.  _ “Please,” _ she whispered again. Finally, he took her by the haunches and pushed himself into her, burying his cock to the hilt. The thick ridges at the base of his shaft stretched and rubbed against the delicate creases of flesh just inside her, and she whimpered and arched back against him, eager for more.

“Void, Allura,” he rasped as he thrust into her again. “You feel so… so fucking incredible…” His lips traced a blazing line down the side of her neck, sharp teeth pricking at her skin.

Allura was beyond words, moaning wantonly into the crook of her arm. It had been so long,  _ too long _ , since she’d been properly filled and fucked. Neither of them were going to last very long at this rate, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the feel of Lotor pounding into her, the head of his cock pushing against her g-spot with every stroke, the searing heat mounting at her core, swelling and intensifying until it was too much for her small body to contain, exploding into wave after wave of pleasure… She shuddered and bucked as her inner walls convulsed, bringing Lotor over the edge with her. He muffled his cry in her hair as he came, his breath hot on her neck.The two of them sagged against the wall, Lotor pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulders as they both recovered their strength.

Allura had barely come down from her high, when she heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall outside. Stifling a yelp, she wriggled out from under Lotor and hitched her leggings up over hips. “Someone’s coming,” she hissed as she tugged her shirt back into place. Lotor swore under his breath as he scrambled to pull up his trousers and readjust his armour. They retrieved their weapons from the floor just in time to see Hunk stroll in.

“Oh hey guys,” he said affably. “Been sparring, huh? Who won?”

Allura exchanged a glance with Lotor, a coy grin forming on her lips. “I’d call it a draw,” she purred, “but we’re planning to have a rematch  _ very _ soon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [tumblr!](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com)


End file.
